1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finder of a real image type having lens units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of finders of a real image type are known as a finder for a still camera or a video camera, etc. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 63-81415.
However, such finders have no simplified structure and no various aberrations are preferably corrected in such finders.